Sandy's Image Incident (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Not long after Sandy changed for Danny, her father hated for what she did and he kicked her out of the house. Now she doesn't know what to do, either be hated by her folks, or being hated by Danny and her friends.


Sandy walked down the sidewalk with her suitcase in tears at night. Her father were angry at her because of her "image". He kicked her out of the house and they said not to come back until his sweet little girl is back.

"Who needs them anyways?" Sandy asked to herself crying. She tried to find someone who she depends on.

She went over to Frenchy's house and throws rocks which were sitting on the pavement to Frenchy's bedroom window.

After four stones were hit. Frenchy came over to open the window and looked down noticing Sandy.

She asked, "Sandy? What are you doing here?" She looked back at the clock. "It's nearly 2 in the morning."

Sandy continued to cry while replying, "I don't know. I don't know what to do. My parents kicked me out because of my... I don't know what to do." She continues to cry and Frenchy says, "Calm down honey. You stay put. I'll open the door."

"Oh thank you Frenchy!" Sandy says grateful.

Frenchy went downstairs to open the door for Sandy and she went inside.

"Thank you Frenchy. So much," Sandy said even more grateful.

Frenchy replied, "No problem honey. I need you to be quiet. My folks are asleep." She takes the suitcase and Sandy follows upstairs and into her bedroom.

"My father threw me out because he said I'm disobedient, a shame, and he said he doesn't love me," Sandy cried. "He said I was sinning because I'm dressed like this, and I smelled like smoke and alcohol. And I sort of gave him a bad attitude saying this is who I am now. Then he beat me and told me to get out and stay out till you go back your old self."

Frenchy sighed, "I knew your bad girl image was a bad idea."

"It's not that. It's not just my new image Frenchy." Sandy took a deep breath before saying, "They told me not to hang out with you guys anymore. But since I gotten used to hanging around with you I realized you guys are like my family. I told them I refused because they're the only friends I have ever had."

"You seem conflicted sweetie," Frenchy soothes her, "You think of us more of a family than your real family."

Sandy nodded. "But I don't wanna be so disobedient to mum and dad," she starts to cry again, "I don't know what to do! I don't know how to choose! If I go back to my old self, you guys won't like me anymore. Even Danny. And if I stay this way, my parents will never talk to me anymore."

Frenchy then hugs Sandy as she cried in her shoulder.

The next day at school, Frenchy and Sandy who feels a little better went over to the lunch table where everyone else is sitting at.

Danny immediately got up to hug Sandy and she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened. Are you ok?" He asked.

Sandy nodded. She asked Frenchy, "You told everyone?"

Frenchy nodded and said, "Someone has got to know."

Sandy sat down and eats a little bit before starting to cry.

Jan asked, "Awwwww you ok Sandy?"

Sandy sniffles and said confessing, "I can't stop thinking about my folks. I don't even know what to do! Either they hate me, or you guys hate me."

"No… We don't hate you Sandy," Putzie cheers her up. "We were stupid back then and haven't gotten to know you much yet."

Marty says, "Yeah. We realized you are Danny's true love and wanted you as a friend too. Right Rizzo?"

They all look at her.

Rizzo confessed, "It's sort of true actually. I was being stupid to you Sandy."

"What am I going to do?" Sandy cries. "It's either you or them," I just don't know what's gonna happen next."

Kenickie suggested, "How about that we can have a talk with your folks and then see what we can do."

"I'm just really conflicted for some reason…"

Sonny cheers her up, "Don't sweat it kid, we'll be right behind ya the whole time."

She just gave a small smile.

Later on, Sandy and the gang went over to her house and then knocked on the door.

They waited a few seconds and then the opened. It's Sandy's dad.

He asked annoyed and still upset, "Now what did I tell you? You're not supposed to come back until your our little girl again."

"I want to talk to you. We all want to," Sandy said with pleading eyes to her father.

"I won't let you till you get this off of you," her father scolded.

Danny sighs and then pleads also, "Please Mr. Olsen, just give us a few minutes."

He looked at everyone else and then sighed, "You may come inside."

The gang went inside and Sandy's dad called out, "Molly! Guess who's here."

Sandy's mom came in with her cookies. She then lets the gang sit in the living room. They all wither sit on the couch or stand up. She went to the kitchen and came back with a plate of homemade cookies.

She asked, "Would any of you like a cookie?"

None of them did except for Jan. She took a bite and they all look at her.

She asks with a mouthful, "What?" She swallows and then says grabbing another one, "They're good!"

Sandy's dad sat on the couch across from them.

"I don't even know where to start Sandy."

Sandy says, "You can start by telling me why are you being so overprotective and hated me and my friends so much."

"We came here for a reason Sandy!" Her dad scolded. "Why can't you be like your clean-cut cousin who is a straight A student? He's never done anything wrong!"

"IF YOU CAN JUST LISTE-"

"WE ARE TRYING TO GIVE YOU THE LIFE YOU WANTED SANDRA! YOU WERE ACCEPTED TO STANFORD AND YOU HAVE JUST THROWN IT ALL AWAY FOR THOSE RUFFIANS."

Pretty much some of the gang felt offended.

"I'm not throwing it all away for ruffians, I am throwing it all away for love and friendship. They are my best friends. More of like family," Sandy explains.

"I thought we raised you right honey." He said.

"You did, I just wanna to find who I am." Sandy told her father.

"That doesn't mean to do this to yourself for those... those..."

Then Danny stands up next to Sandy, "Sir, I'm sure you hate me." Danny said. "Just, give your daughter a chance, she is still a wonderful person and always has been your daughter."

"I think Sandy is the perfect girl, inside and out, she's a real great person with a big heart." Putzie said to her father.

Sandy hugs Putzie and he hugged her back. "And Danny's right, hate us, but not your daughter."

"I don't care because I never trust people like you all. Especially you Sandy," her dad scolded. "What am I going to do with you? Ground you? Kick you out? YOU WERE EVERYTHING GOD HAD GIVEN YOU OR MADE YOU! AND BECAUSE OF THIS YOU MIGHT BE GOING TO HELL BECAUSE YOU'RE SINNING!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! THAT'S IT! STOP!" Sandy screams.

Her dad sat there shocked. He never heard his daughter do something like that.

"I WANT YOU TO STOP MAKING DECISIONS FOR ME! I WANT YOU TO STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! AND I WANT YOU TO JUST STEP OUT AND SMELL THE AIR! THIS IS WHO I AM NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE SAME THING ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO GROW UP AND AND BE LIKE YOU!"

Sandy's dad and mom just stared at her and then their faces froze into confusion.

"I want to change!" Sandy said.

Her dad then said calm and rationally, "You have shamed and disgraced your family name Sandra Olsen."

Sandy stood up and then screams, "WELL FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANTED! THEN I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!"

"FINE THEN! GOOD RIDDANCE!"

Sandy's mom stood there saying, "George! Please! Don't throw her out."

"It's for her own good Molly," he said calmly and then looks at Sandy and yells, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GET OUT!"

Sandy then ran upstairs crying and Frenchy follows.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU ALL!" He barks at the gang who felt somewhat scared and a little weak. Crater face and the scorpions they would rumble, but when it comes to someone else like her dad, they don't know what to do.

Her mom who's been watching the whole time felt really bad and can't stand it anymore.

"THAT IS IT GEORGE! IF YOU THROW YOUR OWN DAUGHTER OUT BECAUSE OF A CHANGE SHE WANTED, THEN I'M LEAVING TOO!" She yelled crying.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE?" George yelled back.

Molly yelled, "YOU NEVER GAVE HER WHAT SHE REALLY WANTED DEEP IN HER HEART GEORGE! THEY BELONG TOGETHER!"

"I DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME AND AWAY FROM THOSE JERKS!"

Danny who is a bit offended slowly stood up only to be pushed back down by Kenickie.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I'M YOUR HUSBAND!"

"NOT ANYMORE! I WANT A DIVORCE!"

He stood there shocked and really angry.

She ran upstairs crying and then he looked back at the gang still angry.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yells at Danny, "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAD TO REEL HER IN!"

Danny just stood there not knowing what to say.

Kenickie sighs, "I think it's best that we leave."

They nodded and then got ready to leave. Rizzo asked, "Jan you coming?"

Jan who ate all the cookies on the plate nodded finishing off the last one and followed them.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sandy and Frenchy packed up all of her stuff.

Her mom came in and then says, "I'm so sorry Sandy. But I'm going to make this right. Once I keep my job I will find us a new home and get away from your father. I knew he wasn't what Ithink he is."

Sandy asked, "What do you mean?"

Frenchy nods in agreement.

Her mom explained, "When me and your father gave birth to you, he promises himself to never do it again when you asked you wanted a brother or a sister. I wanted another child too but he refuses. He was a preacher at our church so he forbids all sorts of things. He and I kept fighting about our life. I decided that it's the end. I'm gonna get a divorce and hope that I have been granted full custody to keep you away from him."

Sandy asked, "You don't even mind that I am like this?"

"Not at all, you are very happy sweetie!"

Sandy immediately hugs her mom smiling and crying at the same time and Frenchy smiles over it.

"I'm gonna pack and Frenchy, ask your parents if they can let us in."

Frenchy nodded quickly. "We have a guest bedroom! It should be perfect!"

Afterwards they left and Frenchy's parents took Sandy and her mom in and a couple days later, the gang faced court. Afterwards, the judge granted full custody to Sandy's mom and the gang cheers.

The next day they celebrated at Frosty Palace.

"I'm really glad you're mom is still with you, which means I can have more cookies!" Jan giggles.

Marty asked, "Seriously Jan! We've been through court cases and a divorce and all you care about is her cookies?"

"So?" Jan asked sad.

Danny kissed Sandy and said, "I'm really glad to have you back Sandy!"

"We all are," Kenickie agrees.

They all nodded in agreement with smiles on their faces.

 **What do you think? Positive reviews please!**


End file.
